


Adam and Steve

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes had a habit of showing Eric things he just couldn't see on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Timewise, this would be set sometime after the Wild Force episode 'Forever Red'. Blame Cmar. Because this is all her fault. Completely. Written for the 'Power Rangers Slash Write 22' challenge, concept 1 - Animals. And let me repeat, all Cmar's fault. She even beta'ed. Thanks also to Kim, who I can't live without.

Eric slid the newly filled water dish back into the birdcage and removed the seed dish. Turning to pick up the box of bird seed, he caught sight of Wes coming into the room. With a pointed look to the white dress shirt Wes was buttoning up, he said, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks," said Wes, grinning widely. "I like it. It smells like my boyfriend."

Eric snorted and slid the full seed dish back into place. Still, when Wes came up behind him, arms sliding around his waist, Eric leaned back into the embrace. Wes rested his chin on Eric's shoulder, and the two of them stood quietly for a few minutes, watching the birds.

"You know, it's been a year, and I still don't know their names," said Wes softly.

Eric frowned. "That's because they don't have names."

He could almost hear Wes blink.

"They don't? Why?"

"I don't know. They never looked like any name; they looked like birds."

Wes didn't say anything, and Eric found himself drifting in the moment. It had been over two years since Eric had come back to Silver Hills. Almost a year since Wes had convinced him to try dating. He still wasn't used to this - being happy, that is. Eric had long believed that was something other people did. But, Wes had a habit of showing Eric things he just couldn't see on his own.

"Adam and Steve," said Wes.

Eric blinked. "What?"

Wes pointed to one of the birds. "Adam." He pointed to the other. "Steve."

"Kind of weird names for birds."

"Says the guy who hasn't named his birds in three years," said Wes with a chuckle.

"Adam and Steve, huh?"

"Yup."

Eric tilted his head to the side, staring at his birds. Yeah, he could see that.

End.


End file.
